Firestorm
Firestorm to nazwa kilka komiksowych superbohaterów książek publikowanych przez DC Comics . Ronnie Raymond i Martin Stein ,pierwszy Firestorm , zadebiutował w Firestorm , mężczyzna jądrowa nr 1 (marzec 1978) i został stworzony przez Gerry Conway i Al Milgrom . [ 1 ] [ 2 ] Martin Stein , sam jako Firestorm , zadebiutował w Firestorm z Man jądrowa obj . 2 Nr 100 (sierpień 1990) i został stworzony przez Johna Ostrander i Tom Mandrake . Jason Rusch ,trzeci Firestorm , zadebiutował w Firestorm obj . 3 nr 1, (lipiec 2004) i został stworzony przez Dana Jolley i ChrisCross . Historia publikacja [ edytuj] Ambox prąd red.svg Sekcja ta jest przestarzała . Proszę zaktualizować ten artykuł do odzwierciedlają ostatnie wydarzenia i nowo dostępnych informacji . (Listopad 2013 r.) Pierwsza seria Firestorm był krótkotrwały , anulowania cutback nagle w całej firmie (" DC implozji " ) [ 3 ] i nr 5 (pierwsza część opowieści wielu emisyjnej )ostatnio do dystrybucji i # 6 Anulowano Comic zawarte w Kawalkada . Pisarz Conway dodania Firestorm do dyżurów Justice League of America . Doprowadziło to do serii opowiadań 8 - stron w tylnej części lampy błyskowej ( z twórczości George Pérez ) i ożywienie miesięcznego Firestorm komiksu w 1982Fury of Firestorm ( później zwany Firestorm :Człowiek jądrowa ) . Trwał od 1982 do 1990 roku . Kolejna seria Firestorm rozpoczął w 2004 roku z nowym charakterem, Jason Rusch , w tej roli . Podobnie jak jego poprzednicy , Jason miał poczucie humoru , które często używane do ukrywania jego niepewność . Jeszcze inny tytuł Firestorm został uruchomiony w 2011 roku. Obsada zarówno Ronnie i jego następcę, Jason Rusch , był to jeden z nowych tytułów wprowadzonych w wyniku Flashpoint rozjazdu DC zdarzenia . Seria ,Fury of Firestorm : .Jądrowa Mężczyźni , został napisany przez Gail Simone i Ethan Van Sciver i rysowane przez Yıldıray Cinar [ 4 ] Joe Harris zastąpił Simone począwszy od wydania 7, podczas gdy scenarzysta Van Sciver umieszczono również sztukę dla 7 i 8 Problemy przed Yildiray wrócił . [ 5 ] Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] [ ukryj ] Ta sekcja ma wiele problemów . Proszę poprawić go lub omówić te kwestie na stronie dyskusji . Ta sekcja jest podsumowanie działki może być zbyt długi lub zbyt szczegółowa . (Grudzień 2013 r.) Sekcja ta jest przestarzała . (Listopad 2013 r.) Ta sekcja może być napisana z punktu fanem widzenia , zamiast neutralnego punktu widzenia . (Listopad 2013 r.) Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein [ edytuj] Oryginalny Firestorm wyróżniał jego zintegrowanej podwójnej tożsamości . Licealista Ronnie Raymond i laureat Nagrody Nobla , fizyk Martin Stein zostały złowione w wypadku jądrowego , które pozwoliły im na bezpiecznik do " człowieka jądrowej " Firestorm . Ze względu Stein jest nieprzytomny podczas wypadku , Raymond był widoczny w poleceniu formie Firestorm z Steingłos rozsądku w jego umyśle . Przekomarzania między nimi byłacechą ich przygodach . [ 1 ] Po wypadku , który go stworzył , Firestorm wziął w obronę Nowego Jorku z takimi zagrożeniami jak Multiplex i Zabójca Frost . Seria 1982 rozpoczął sięnastoletni Raymond dostosowanie do jego nowo odkrytej roli , a potem zagłębił się w kwestii zbrojeń nuklearnych i roli Firestorm jako" elementarnej ". Fury of Firestorm powoli rozwinął życie Raymonda i Stein , jakonastolatek walczył z liceum i ruszył w kierunku studiów inaukowiec znalazł życie poza laboratorium. Drugim bohaterem jądrowej , Firehawk , dodano jako odsetek miłość do Firestorm w 1984 rokuseria również próbował stworzyć poczucie radości , że Conway poczuł coś brakowało w czasie jego lat pisania Spider-Man ; . [ 3 ]przekomarzania między Ronnie Raymond Martin Stein przyczynić się do tego. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej , Raymond wszedł uczelni w Pittsburghu , gdzie Stein został zatrudniony jako profesor . Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein / Mikhail Arkadin [ edytuj] W 1986 Conway nagle opuścił serię , i John Ostrander ( z artysty Joe Brozowski ) przejęła stery . Ostrander starał się uczynić Firestorm bardziej istotne dla świata isporo grittier . Jego pierwszy poważny historia łuk pestki Firestorm na świecie , jako bohater , działając na sugestię ze śmiertelnie chorego profesora Stein , domagał się Stany Zjednoczone i Związek Radziecki zniszczyć ich wszystkich broni jądrowej . Po tussles z Justice League i większość z jego wrogów , Firestorm stanęło przeciwko rosyjskiej superbohaterów jądrowej o nazwie Pozhar na pustyni Nevada , gdzie mielibomba atomowa spadła na nich. Nowy Firestorm spowodowało ,fuzja dwóch bohaterów : ten nowy Firestorm składzie Raymond i rosyjskiego Michaiła Arkadin ale kontrolowane przez bezcielesny umysł amnezję Stein . Historie obejmujące tę wersję bohatera były wysoce polityczny , z dużą dozą akcji odbywających się w Brooklynie. Żywioł Ognia edytuj Raymond / Arkadin Firestorm okazał sięetap przejściowy , jak w 1989 roku , pisarz John Ostrander zasadniczo zmieniło charakter Firestorm ujawniając , że Firestorm był" Żywioł ognia " . Firestorm teraz stała się czymś w rodzaju krzyżowców środowiska, utworzonej z Raymond, Arkadin i sowieckiego klon poprzedniego Firestorm , ale z nowym umysłem . Prof Stein , nie jest już częścią kompozytu w ogóle , nadal odgrywać rolę , aleskupiono się na tym zupełnie inny charakter . [ 1 ] Nowy artysta Tom Mandrake stworzy nowy wygląd , aby dopasować . To było na tym etapie , że Firestorm zaprzyjaźnił Shango i Orishas , bogów żywiołów Afryce . Spotkał się także ich główne bóstwo i starszego brata Shango za Obatala , Władca białym obrusem . Był to równieżsytuacji, w której po raz pierwszy pojawiłpodmiot Shadowstorm . Według serii " 100th wydania Stein dowiedział się, że był przeznaczony doŻywioł Ognia i prawdziwe byłoby , gdyby nie Ron Raymond jest również tam okolicznościach . Raymond i Arkadin wracali do swoich starych życiu i Stein jako Firestorm został przypadkowo zesłany do głębokiego kosmosu w procesie ratowania Ziemi . On potem przez wiele lat podróży przez przestrzeń jako wędrowca , wracając do ziemi tylko na dwóch okazjach :Wojna przypadku skrzyżowania bogów i ponownie w JLA spin-off , Extreme Justice # 5 , gdzie Stein wyleczyć Raymond białaczkę i jego dozwolone Raymond zachować oryginalny Firestorm persona na własną rękę . Po przejściu do elementarnej Firestorm , wszystkie główne postacie z serii zniknęła z komiksów przez jakiś czas po odwołaniu komiksu Firestorm w 1990 roku. Raymond powrócił na łamach Ekstremalne Sprawiedliwości . [ 6 ] Raymond , który w czas był w trakcie leczenia białaczki , odzyskała swoje pierwotne uprawnienia po sesji chemioterapii . Zajęło połączoną potęgę Justice League , prowadzony przez kapitana Atom i wracającą elementarnej Firestorm w celu przywrócenia zdrowia Ronniego . Firestorm zaczął regularnie pojawiać się w wielu tytułach DC , choć brakuje wskazówki i wiedzę niezbędną do wykorzystania swoich umiejętności mądrze. W 2002 roku powrócił do czynnej służby z Justice League , a także na krótko pojawił się w bohaterów - na - wynajem komiksu The Power Company Kurt Busiek za . Śmierć [ edytuj] Raymond został zabity podczas Identity Crisis mini- serii . Podczasbitwy o złoczyńca zwany Złodziej Cienia , Raymond został przebity mieczem Lśnienie Knighta , który ukradłzłodziej Cień . Magiczny miecz pękł pole ograniczania mężczyzny jądrowej , w wyniku ciało Firestorm za wybucha i jego szczątkowe istotą skupiania do ciała Jason Rusch , nowy gospodarz Firestorm Matrix. [ 1 ] Jego nazwa została wyróżniona pośmiertnie na tablicy Rip Hunter w Booster złota (tom 2 ) # 1 w zestawieniu " Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm " . Jason Rusch [ edytuj] W 2004 roku , komiks DC ożywił Firestorm po raz drugi , z pisarzem Danem Jolley i artysta Chris Cross, ale zamiast oryginalnego Firestorm , Ronnie Raymond , jest tam nowy bohater ; Jason Rusch ,nastolatek . Jason byłsiedemnaście -latek mieszkający w Detroit, który chciał niczego więcej niż do ucieczki jego rodzinne miasto . Mieszkał z ojcem , który zagrał obraźliwych po stracił rękę w wypadku przy pracy . Jego matka zostawiła ojca jakiś czas po wypadku , pozostawiając młodego Jasona z ojcem . Z utratą pracy musiał sfinansować studia, Jason odwrócił się do miejscowego zbira do ceny , przyjmując pracę jako kurier . To było na tej pracy , że spotkał Firestorm matrycę , szukając nowego gospodarza po śmierci Raymonda . W następstwie , Jason starał się sprostać swojej nowej tożsamości i uprawnień - walkę , która doprowadziła do śmierci człowieka, który zatrudnił go . Ostatecznie , Jason zdołał opracować stopień kontroli nad swoimi mocami. Ronnie Raymond powrócił w matrycy Firestorm w Firestorm # 9 , pozostając z Jasonem jako część Firestorm , dopóki nie pojawił się rozproszyć w Firestorm 13 . Wkrótce po Jasona osiemnaste urodziny , kilka tygodni po rozpraszania Raymonda , Jason został porwany przez nowy Secret Society of Super Villains do zastosowania jako źródła zasilania w ukrytym kompleksu . Uwolniony , gdynowy sekret Sześć rozpoczął nalot na kompleksie , Jason odkryli dwie ważne rzeczy : miał współwięźnia (tajemnicza dziewczyna o imieniu Gehenna ) i jego uwięzienie przez Towarzystwo znacznie się bez mocy mu ( Firestorm # 17 ) . Razem , Jason i Gehenna uciekł kompleksu . Gehenna zniknął w następstwie , ale telepatycznie obiecał Firestorm , że ona go zobaczy. W Firestorm # 19 , Donna Troy zwerbował Firestorm - tym razem zawierającą Jason i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Mick Wong - na jej zewnętrznej zespołu do walki z przestrzeni nadjeżdżającego niestabilność od Nieskończonego kryzysu . Nieskończony Kryzys [ edytuj] W miniserialu Nieskończonego kryzysu w 2006 r. okazało się, że Martin Stein , żyje w przestrzeni jako " Elemental Firestorm " , wyczuł obecność Jasona obrębie Firestorm Matrix, ale nie wiedział o ostatecznym upadku Ronnie Raymond. Kiedy Jason , jak Firestorm , został ciężko ranny w służbie , Stein związany z nim w odmianie seryjnej , obiecując nowe ciało Jasonowi Firestorm pozwolić mu wrócić do walki ( choć Martin nie był w stanie zapisać Mick ) i prosząc mu o losie Ronnie . Przyjmując propozycję Marcina , Jason poprosił Stein staćstałe drugi element macierzy Firestorm . Czując swoje " błędy " , w tym śmierci Micka , były wynikiem młodości i braku doświadczenia , szukał doświadczenie i dojrzałość Stein. Martin odmówił na początku, ale w końcu zaakceptowała wniosek Jasona , zapewniając w ten sposób zarówno nowe ciało Firestorm i odbudowy organów ludzkich zarówno Rusch i Martin. [ 1 ] Okazało się Nieskończonego kryzysu , że jeśliMultiverse przeżyli do dziś , Jason byłbyrodem z Ziemi osiem . [ 7 ] 52 [ edytuj] W 2006-2007 tygodniowym serii 52, okazuje się, że Firestorm połączono z Cyborg powodu wadliwego technologii Zeta belki . Niescalone po kilku tygodniach , Jason , jak Firestorm , starał się zreformować i prowadzić nowe Justice League wraz z Firehawk , Ambush Bug , Super naczelny i Bulleteer . Po awarii w pracy z kryzysu czas przemieszczenia wystawił przez Skeets ,nowy Liga została rozwiązana w niesławie , dodając obciążenie i tak już chwiejnej przyjaźni z Lotaryngii , jako Jason wciąż trzyma ją i resztę Kosmicznej Zespołu Donny jako odpowiedzialny za upadek Micka . Wreszcie , w przypadku III wojny światowej w porównaniu z Czarnego Adama , Jason rozliczone wszystkie różnice z Lotaryngii , ożywiając ich przyjaźń i prosząc o jej kompetencje , niezbędne do aktywacji Firestorm po tajemniczym zniknięciu Martin Stein. i problem potrzebne " One Year Later " [ edytuj] Jakfabuła skoczył naprzód rok ( a sama seria została teraz tytuł zmieniono w Firestorm :Człowiek jądrowa problem # 23 ) , profesor Stein tajemniczo zniknął , a Jason jest połączenie z Firehawk stać Firestorm , pozwalając mu użyć swoich uprawnień oraz . Dwa postanowił szukać Stein razem. Stein został porwany i torturowany przez ucznia , były asystent z Martina . ObwarowaneDolli jest grupa żołnierzy cyborg ograniczonej zdolności poznawczych ,Uczeń ( dawniej znany jako Adrian Burroughs ) zakwestionował prawie martwy Stein o tajemnicach wszechświata . Jason i Lorraine , wraz z tajemniczym teleporter Gehenny , uwolniony przechwycony Stein i przywrócić go do pełni zdrowia . Jason jeststudentem pierwszego roku w Columbus University College w Nowym Jorku, i wydaje się, że więzi z Dani Sharpe , członek kadry kierowniczej w LexCorp . Zespół Firestorm Jason i Firehawk wystąpili kilkakrotnie w całym DCU przed poszukiwaniem Martin Stein zakończony . Zawierał czynienia z najnowszej OMAC i połączenie sił z Supermana w " Back in Action " łuku w Action Comics . Firehawk później wprowadzono Jason do Pozhar , rosyjskiego superbohatera , który był kiedyśczęścią macierzy Firestorm ; razemtrio wziąć na nowo odrodzonego tokamaka . Ta seria zakończyła się Firestorm :Człowiek jądrowa problem # 35 w kwietniu 2007 roku . Anti -Life Equation [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: Anti -Life Equation Jason Stein Rusch i Martin spotykają Shilo Norman , i są atakowane z rzędu przez Orion Nowych Bogów i samica Furies z Apokolips . Shilo informuje Stein i Rusch , że jedna czwarta życia równanie jest ukryty w Firestorm Matrix. Pozostali są w posiadaniu pozostałych trzech ziemskich żywiołaków , ( ewentualnieRed Tornado , nimfa wodna , a Swamp Thing ) . Darkseid obawia się, żemoże go Równanie życia i jego Anti -Life Equation wyzwanie . Orion chciał zachować Profesor Stein bezpieczne i Furie chciał zabezpieczyć matrycę dla Darkseid . [ 8 ] Z Gehenna jako " partnera " ukrytej w matrycy , Jason rozpoczął swoje poszukiwania Stein. Justice League [ edytuj] Podczas zatrzymaniu Zabójca Frost w popełnieniu skoku , Jason jest poważnie ranny przez Lex Luthor , Joker i Cheetah . Jeszcze odzyskiwania , idzie do pomocy pojmanych członków Justice League . Po uwolnieniu członków Ligi , że przyłącza się do walki z niesprawiedliwością League. Po tym zwycięstwie , Firestorm jest powołany do Ligi przez Batmana. Podczas spotkania zespołu z planety niszcząc villain Starbreaker i zespół black -opsgabinetu cieni , Jason w końcu stoi Carl Sands, AKA Cień złodziej, złoczyńca , który zabił Ronnie Raymond i nieumyślnie spowodował transformację Jasona do Firestorm . Piaski kpi Jason za bycieniegodnym następcą i prawie zabija go jak to zrobił jego poprzednik , ale Jason odrzuca insynuacje złoczyńcy , że jest gorszy, i wychodzi zwycięsko . [ 9 ] [ 10 ] Jason zamiast wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności , aby uszczelnić usta zamknięte Sands taśmą , uniemożliwiając mu wykorzystując cienie w jego ciele , tym samym czyniąc go bezsilnym . Później pomaga ikonę i resztę Justice League w ostatecznej bitwie z Starbreaker . [ 11 ] Po tym , Jason odgrywa niewielką rolę w mini-serialu Justice League : Cry for Justice . Niedługo później , Firestorm widać pomoc poszukiwania ocalałych obok Man Zwierząt i Starfire po Star City jest niszczone przez Prometeusza . 12 Czarna noc [ edytuj] W latach 2009 - 2010 miniserial Blackest Night, Ronnie Raymond nazywa czarną mocy pierścienia dołączenia do Black Lantern Corps . W następujący problem, jego ożywione zwłoki pokazano konfrontacji Barry Allen i Hala Jordana obok Hawkman , Hawkgirl , wydłużone Man, Sue Dibny i J'onn J'onzz . [ 13 ] Następnie atakuje Jason Rusch (prąd Firestorm ) i pochłania go do własnej wersji matrycy Firestorm . Następnie , przy użyciu unikalnych umiejętności Jasona , okazuje Gehenna do soli kuchennej , jednocześnie zgrywania jej serce z uśmiechem . Używa Firestorm Matrix wchłonąć gniew Jasona nad śmiercią Gehenna , zapewniając Czarnych latarnie z jeszcze bardziej emocjonalnych energii [ 14 ] On idzie do ataku Barry Allen i co. na satelicie Justice League . Jason krótko utrzymuje się , co pozwala bohaterom uciec . Odzyskanie kontroli , Ronnie przechodzi do absorbowania siły woli Jasona . Podobnie jak inne czarne latarnie ,nieumarli Firestorm naśladuje osobowość Ronnie Raymond, często sarkastycznego i wykazujących inne stereotypowe nastoletnie zachowania. 15 W końcowej walce Nekron Ronnie zostaje przywrócony do życia obok Jasona ,dwa oddzielającego od Firestorm . Ronnie jest zdezorientowany , prosząc Atom gdzie profesor Stein jest natomiast Jason jest zdenerwowany z Ronnie zabijając Gehenna . Ronnie , jednak najwyraźniej nie pamięta tego. 16 Najjaśniejszy Dzień [ edytuj] Główny artykuł : Najjaśniejszy Dzień W latach 2010 - 2011 miniserial Najjaśniejszy Day , Ronnie , wciąż ubrany w odzież casual z dzikiego partiinocy, w mieszkaniu przybywa z prof Jasona Steina i Ray Palmer , aby uczestniczyć w pogrzebie Gehenna jest . Stein i Palmer omówić powrót Rona i jak już nie pamięta nic od jego śmierci z rąk Cienia Thief . Podczas gdydwie rozmowy o formalności potrzebne mieć status prawny Ronniego jako " martwy " odwrócone , Ron podchodzi Jason i oferuje przeprosin o morderstwo Gehenna jest . Jason nie chce go przyjąć , mówi Ronnie , który zmusił go do byciawspólnikiem do śmierci swojej dziewczyny , i że prawdopodobnie nawet nie pamiętam jej imienia . Kiedy Ronnie jest rzeczywiście w stanie zapamiętać nazwę Gehenna , w Jason wściekle atakuje i uderza go w twarz. Powoduje to, że dwóch młodych mężczyzn , aby wtopić się Firestorm , i zaczynają argumentując wewnątrz matrycy podczas Palmer Atom przemienia się jego osobowości , aby pomóc im rozdzielić . [ 17 ] [ 18 ] Palmer udaje się oddzielić Jason i Ronnie , ale nie przedFirestorm matrycy powoduje ogromny wybuch , transmutating wszystko w laboratorium profesora w soli kuchennej . [ 19 ] Podczas gdy odzyskiwanie w szpitalu , Stein wyjaśnia Ronnie , który wydaje się być bardzo niebezpieczne dla bezpiecznik w Firestorm ponownie. Ponadto, okazuje się, że Ronnie , po opuszczeniu szpitala szybko i zagrożony przez ojca Jasona z dala od Jasona , okłamał wszystkich, jako że wydaje się doskonale pamiętam zamordowanie Gehenna jako Black Lantern . [ 20 ] Jakiś czas po mocnym separacji , on leży śpi w przygotowaniu strony , gdywcześniej usłyszał głos popycha go obudzić - potworne konstrukt Gehenny , wykonane całkowicie z soli , która przechodzi do dławić i dusić go , szydząc z niego , aby pamiętać jej imię ; , podczas gdy jest ona przerwana przed zabiciem go , Ronnie pozostaje pokryte solą . [ 21 ] Nie tak dawno po , on kłamie , wychodzi z masywnym objadania się , gdy Jason ponownie wymusza seryjną do pomocy kilku pracowników budowlanych zagrożone , gdy nadźwigary witryny są przemienione bez ostrzeżenia do gumy do żucia . Tym razem znowu usłyszeć tajemniczy głos ich szyderczy i Ronnie akceptuje pamięta zabijając Gehenna , i zdają sobie sprawę, czai się coś jeszcze z poziomu Firestorm Matrix. [ 22 ] Jak Firestorm , Ronnie i Jason odwiedzić Stein próbując dowiedzieć się, co się z nimi dzieje . Stein wyjawia im, żeBlack Lantern Firestorm nadal istnieje w Firestorm Matrix. Firestorm jest następnie przez Jednostkę powiedział , że muszą uczyć się od siebie i pokonać Black Lantern Firestorm , zanim on zniszczy jednostki. Jakoś, Jason i Ronnie miejsca handlowe. [ 23 ] Po uruchomieniu testu , profesor Stein ujawnia pochodzenie Firestorm Matrix. Stein uważa, że podczas pierwszego eksperymentu był w stanie uchwycić iskry , że przed Wielkim Wybuchem , który stworzył nasz wszechświat . Czyniąc Matrix wyzwalacz dla nowego Wielkiego Wybuchu , jeśli chłopcy nadal występować zaburzenia równowagi emocjonalnej , zwiększają prawdopodobieństwo uruchomienia nowego Wielkiego Wybuchu. Po wyjaśnieniu, to do chłopców ,mówi głos w nich ponownie . Oświadczając, że to nie jestmatryca ,parę czarnych rąk dociera od wewnątrz Firestorm . Jason i siłą oddzielając Ronnie , Black Lantern Firestorm stoi między nimi , niezależnie od obu Ronnie i Jason i najwyraźniej nazywająca siebie " Deathstorm " . [ 24 ] Deathstorm ujawnia swój plan Stein , stwierdzając, że zamierza stworzyć dość emocjonalną niestabilność pomiędzy Ronnie i Jason żeMatrix wywoła kolejny Big Bang, niszcząc w ten sposób wszelkiego życia we wszechświecie . Aby pomóc osiągnąć ten cel , Deathstorm absorbuje umysł Steina w celu wykorzystania jego wiedzy o Ronnie przeciwko niemu ; następnie , torturować Jason , Deathstorm przynosi ojcu , Alvin Rusch , do laboratorium i pochłania go tak dobrze . Biorąc Deathstorm lotu kusi Ronnie i Jason ( którzy już są połączone w Firestorm ) do jego przestrzegania. Deathstorm prowadzi ich do Silver City, Nowy Meksyk i miejsca spoczynku władzy centralnej Biały Lantern baterii . Deathstorm próbuje wyjąć baterię , ale nie jest w stanie , dopóki nie infekuje go z czarnej energii , po którym jest on w stanie podnieść go z łatwością. Po tym grozi zniszczyć Biały Lantern baterii i dlatego zapobieganie Ronnie i Jason , żeby naprawdę żyć ,głos mu się nie kusi . Głos , nakazuje mu przynieść władzy centralnej Biały Lantern baterii do głosu , jak i armii , w którym momencie Deathstorm przywraca wersje Black Lantern profesora Zoom, Maxwell Pana, Hawk, Jade, kapitan , Martian Manhunter Boomerang , Aquaman , Hawkman , Hawkgirl , Deadman i Ozyrys . [ 25 ] Deathstorm iteleport Czarne Latarnie w nieznane miejsce , Firestorm , Jason i Ronnie ostatecznie szukać pomocy z Justice League . [ 26 ] Firestorm przybyć do Sali Sprawiedliwości z prośbą o pomoc . [ 27 ] Firestorm jest umieszczony w komorze powstrzymywanie chwilę szukaj Liga sposobu stabilizacji energii . Jednakżewewnętrzny spór między Ronnie i Jason rozpala iskrę , najwyraźniej w wyniku zniszczenia wszechświata . [ 28 ] Ronnie i Jason szybko zauważysz , po pokonaniu demonów cień ula , że wszechświat nie został zniszczony , jak myśleli, ale faktycznie transportowany do antymaterii Wszechświata . Nie się do nich przez jednostki , który objawia im, że od Boston Marka jeszcze nie znalazłem jedną , która będzie miała miejsce w jednostce , to Firestorm misji w celu ochrony jednostki. [ 29 ] W tym samym czasie , pokazane są na Deathstorm i Czarne Latarnie Qward dostarczania Białą baterii do kogoś . [ 30 ] , że ktoś okazuje się byćanty - monitor, który stara się zebrać energię życiową w Lantern się umocnić . Firestorm wykonuje białe lampy i próbuje walczyć z Anti -Monitor , ale zostaje pokonany . Deathstorm następnie przynosi profesor Stein z jego Matrix , by szydzić z dwóch z . Deathstorm spróbuje włączyć Ronnie do soli , aleProfesor bierze na siebie ciężar ataku . Rozgniewany , Ronnie postanawia naprawdę pracować razem z Jasonem pomścić profesorze. Podmiot następnie oświadcza, że Ronnie nie wykonał swoje zadanie , wracając do niego życie w wybuchu białej energii, która zaciera czarne latarnie, ojca Jasona wraca do domu , a depozyty Firestorm w lesie Star City . Ronnie gniewnie próbuje dokonaćPodmiot wskrzesić profesorze , ale odmówił . Deadman następnie przybywa , domagając się mieć białe lampy . [ 31 ] Kiedy" Mroczny Avatara " , wykonane jego obecność znane , Firestorm jest częścią żywiołaków . Ronnie Raymond został następnie przekształcony przez Jednostkę , by stać sięelementem ognia i chronić Star City Las z " Dark Avatar ", który wydaje się byćwersja Black Lantern z Swamp Thing . [ 32 ] W żywiołów są następnie fuzji z ciałem z Alec Holland , aby mu zostać przekształcone przez jednostkę do nowego Swamp Thing i walki z Dark Avatar . Ciemny Awatar Po pokonany , Swamp Thing sprowadzony Firestorm do normy. Potem , Ronnie i Jason musi znaleźć sposób , aby zawierał ich Firestorm matrycę od eksplozji mniej niż dziewięćdziesiąt dni. 33 Nowy 52 [ edytuj] Po wydarzeniach z " Flashpoint " fabuła 2011, jako część nowej 52 , rzeczywistość zmienia się tak, że osobista historia Firestorm jest całkowicie wznowiona . Ronnie jest teraz wprowadzona w liceum starszego i kapitanem drużyny futbolowej . Podczas ataku terrorystycznego na ich szkole , kolega Ronnie Jason Rusch daje fiolkę daną mu przez profesora Stein, która zawiera " Boga cząstka" , jednego z dzieł Stein . Bóg cząstek przekształcić zarówno Jason i Ronnie na Firestorm , a dwie nastolatki krótko walczą ze sobą przed przypadkowym wtopienie niezdarny istoty znanej jako Fury . [ 34 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Firestorm posiada możliwość przegrupowania atomowych i subatomowy strukturę materii nieorganicznej , przestawienie cząstek subatomowych do tworzenia obiektów o różnych właściwościach atomowych równej masie . On może nie tylko zmienić i przeobrazić składu atomowego obiektu (np. transmutacji ołowiu w złoto równego masie ) , ale może też zmieniać swój kształt . Nie może jednak mieć wpływ na materię organiczną bez bólu , nawet śmiertelną , opinie . Ograniczenie to nie obejmuje organicznych do jego osoby , gdyż może on zmienić się na woli , pozwalając mu na regenerację utraconych i uszkodzonych tkanek , zwiększenie jego układ odpornościowy ShapeShift i przetrwać na czas nieokreślony , bez jedzenia, wody i powietrza . Podobnie jak ograniczenia Green Lantern , w Firestorm mogą tworzyć tylko elementy" kierowca " matrycy Firestorm jest w stanie zrozumieć, jak działa . W przeciwieństwie do kreacji Green Lantern , w zmiany Firestorm są trwałe , chyba że je odwraca . [ 1 ] Po zmartwychwstaniu Raymonda podczas Brightest Day, Firestorm zyskał możliwość przełączania między "Sterowniki" i Jason Ronnie woli . Firestorm wykazały również zdolność do latania w fantastyczne ( ale niezmierzonych ) prędkości , aby uczynić siebie wartości niematerialnych i tym samym przejść przez obiekty stałe bez szkody , destrukcyjne i generowania energii blastów ogłuszające fuzji z jego rąk , do absorbowania promieniowania nieszkodliwie i nadludzkich poziomów wytrzymałość i odporność na uszkodzenie . Inne wersje [ edytuj] Firestorm pojawił się w różnych alternatywnych rzeczywistości ciągu Multiverse DC :wersja odwrócona płci pojawia się w Countdown : W poszukiwaniu Ray Palmer jako mieszkaniec Ziemi -11 , [ 35 ] pojawiła sięwersja Ronnie REYMOND Firestorm w JLA :Nail , jako jeńca Kadmosa Labs ; [ 36 ]firestork w Just'a Lotta zwierząt ; [ 37 ]Firestorm o tematyce Justice League 100 lat w przyszłości , gdzie Maxwell Pan pogrążył ludzkość w masywnej Metahuman wojny pojawiła się w Justice League : Generacja Zagubiona ; [ 38 ] ipołączenie Ronnie Raymond i Nathaniela Adama Ziemi -37 o nazwie Quantum -Storm został wezwany przez monarchy w Countdown miniserialu : Arena [ 39 ] . Ziemia - 3 [ edytuj] Podczas imprezy " Trinity wojna", Firestorm za Crime Syndicate odpowiednikiem jest wprowadzony jako Deathstorm z Ziemi -3. [ 40 ] Okazuje się, że na ziemi -3 , profesor Martin Stein będzie eksperymentować na ludziach , aby odblokować tajemnicę życia przez śmierć . Został zatrudniony przez jednego przestępstwa Syndicate wroga , aby określić poszczególne niedociągnięcia konsorcjum były . Jednak użył nowego laboratorium był w celu kontynuowania ludzkiego eksperymentowania , w końcu eksperymentować na sobie , łącząc ze zwłokami , staje Deathstorm . [ 41 ] W innych mediach [ edytuj] Ta sekcja może zawierać nadmiernej ilości skomplikowanych szczegółów , które mogą zainteresować tylko określonej grupy odbiorców . Proszę pomóc przenieść wszelkie istotne informacje , i usunięcia nadmiaru szczegółów , które mogą być sprzeczne z polityką integracji Wikipedia . (Listopad 2013 r.) Telewizja [ edytuj] Firestorm pojawił się w ABC Super Friends : The Legendary Super Powers Show i Super Powers Zespołu : Galactic Guardians (dwa ostatnie z serii Super Friends ) . Mark L. Taylor umieszczono głos Ronnie Raymonda podczas Olan Soule przedstawiana Martin Stein . Firestorm był wśród niezliczonych planowanych gwiazdkowych gości w Justice League Nieograniczony animowanym serialu Cartoon Network . JLU pisarz / producent Dwayne McDuffie powiedział producenci mieli pozwolenie od DC Comics korzystania Firestorm , ale twórcy serialu nie mógł wymyślić historię używając go, że lubili . źródło W Kreator magazynu # 197, McDuffie ujawnił , że producenci przeznaczony do korzystania z wersji Raymond i Stein z Firestorm dla serii . Firestorm pojawił się w kwestii nr 3 i 16 z komiksu JLU wiązana . On miał byćznak nacisk na odcinku " The Greatest Story Never Told " , ale został zastąpiony przez Booster Gold. [ 42 ] Na serialu animowanego Batman:Odważni i ,połączenie obu wersji Firestorm pojawiła się w odcinku "Bat Divided " . Ta wersja składa się z korpusu z Jasonem , inteligentnego młodzieńca (głos Tyler James Williams ) i umyśle ex - jock Ronnie Raymond (głos Billa Fagerbakke ), którzy zostali złapani w środku wypadku jądrowego , który stworzył Firestorm . Producent James Tucker zauważył, że ponieważ w tej wersji "inteligentny dzieciak ma ciało i ma ten głupi facet w jego głowie mówił mu rzeczy ... jest to rodzaj całkowitej klapki oryginalnego Firestorm ". [ 43 ] W przypadku rzeczywistej odcinka , Jason i trener Ronnie są spojone przez doładowaniem energii jądrowej podczas wypadku w elektrowni jądrowej uczęszczają na wycieczkę klasy . Po uzyskaniu garnitur ograniczania przez Batmana , Jason i Ronnie wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności , aby zatrzymać Lekarz Pokój X. Jason decyduje o nazwie Firestorm w ostatniej scenie odcinka , mimo protestów, Ronnie , że lubi nazwy " Płomień Dude ". W "The Siege of Starro ! Part One" , Firestorm , Booster Gold, B'wana Bestii i Captain Marvel Batman pomóc walczyć Starro i kiedy Billy Batson jest opętany przez klon Starro , Firestorm zdaje sobie sprawę, że może go uwolnić od przeciążenia Starro sklonować energii . Kiedy Billy płacze " Shazam !" ipiorun uderza Starro , Firestorm uderza na pomysł , aby użyć błyskawic przed Starro go pokonać . Firestorm zwraca się teaser do " Darkseid malejąco ! " gdzie Ronnie była dziewczyna Zabójca Mróz zaatakował aż zatrzymany przez Firestorm i Batman . Film [ edytuj] Liga Sprawiedliwych : Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach ma krótkie wygląd wersji Jason Rusch z Firestorm (głos Cedric Yarbrough ) , ale nie jest jasne, czy jest on połączył się z Stein i Raymond, czy działa na własną rękę . Batman , zdając sobie sprawę , że jest w mniejszości przez kilka super- łotrów z równoległej ziemi , teleportuje Firestorm wraz z kilkoma innymi super- bohaterów , by bronić bazy . Firestorm angażuje się w walkę z jednym z "Made Men " z alternatywnej Ziemi , i jest postrzegana w użyciu uprawnień manipulacji molekularnych uwięzić swego wroga w poszyciu podłogi niepełnej stacji kosmicznej sprawiedliwości Ligi . Kiedysupervillain łatwo rozpada poszycia , Firestorm uświadamia sobie, że jest on outmatched i przełącza taktykę , starając się przytłoczyć przeciwnika z wybuchów energii . Mimo, że jest powalony i prawie wykończone przez wroga , Black Canary wkracza z dokładnego krzyk , by go uratować . Oprócz krótko pojawia się w pył z rozebranego centrum dowodzenia , nie widzę go ponownie aż do końca filmu , kiedy to zakłada się, że Batman go i resztę pomocy nadzwyczajnej do przyłączenia się do Justice League zaproszony . Dodatkowo ,alternatywna wersja Firestorm , z równoległego wszechświata , na ekranie pojawi się na chwilę między Made Men . Parodie [ edytuj] Wersja Ronnie Raymond z Firestorm pojawił się w Robot Chicken DC Comics Special wyrażanym przez Alfreda Moliny . On pojawił się w drugiej części odcinka zwanego " z bohaterami DC Universe " , gdzienarrator (głos Kevin Shinick ) tego segmentu nie bierze go poważnie . W trzeciej części "prawdziwych postaci z uniwersum DC , " Firestorm wchodzi tam, gdzie nie jest zadowolony z czym jednego worka z Mister Banjo ( którzy Firestorm nazywa Fatty Arbuckle ) i stwierdza się, że potrafi latać , strzelać wybuchy jądrowe , i może dosłownie zamienić ołów w złoto .